Volume 3
Mikagura School Suite 3 (ミカグラ学園組曲③) is the third manga of the Mikagura School Suite series. It was released on September 27th, 2014 in Japan and adapted the last two chapters of the second novel and most of the first chapter from the third novel, albeit with some differences. Summary Music 9 :The battle of Asuhi vs. Yuto started and Asuhi quickly attacked Yuto. Eruna got shocked upon watching this while Nyamirin calmly said that it would be over very soon. However, before Asuhi's attack reached Yuto, he managed to dodge within a split second and even gave him some cryptic words, which Asuhi couldn't understand. Yuto again moved fast and when Asuhi was desperately looking for him to aim his attack once more, Yuto had already crushed all of his crystals, which indicated his victory. :After seeing the battle, Eruna decided to congratulate both of them and thought that both were in an intense situation after the battle. However, upon entering the room, she found Yuto helping Asuhi to stand up and even praising his power, to which Asuhi responded well. Asuhi also apologized to Yuto that he was not even a match for him in the battle earlier. Following Eruna, all of the drama club members and Himi entered the room. Yuto woke Nyamirin, who was sleeping while standing, up, and after briefly thinking about something suggested that Yuto accept Eruna to the drama club as she thought that Eruna is someone interesting to befriend. However, Yuto seemed to assume that this was not a good idea and rejected it. Then, Nyamirin came with a plan to hold a battle course for beginners in Mikagura Academy like Eruna, to which Yuto, Eruna, and even Usamaru responded well. :Some days later, Eruna went to the drama club to join said course. All of the drama club members who are involved introduced themselves, starting from Nyamirin who is sleepy and has a nice style and body according to Eruna, Usamaru whose first impression is loud and sultry, Tonkyun who quickly wanted his nickname to be cancelled as others always assumed him as a pork, and lastly Kumano-san who Eruna thought was a macho brawny old man with tattoo at first but is actually a loli and childish senior who doesn't like to be told that she doesn't resemble a wild bear at all. After the introduction was done, albeit with some ruckus which Yuto didn't want to be involved in, they were ready to start the course. Characters Introduced Music 10 :The Houkago Six, the name of battle training for the beginners, was running smoothly and Usamaru, Tonkyun, and Eruna were doing their best on said course. Eruna was so grateful that the Houkago Six members treated her like a family although she was not their club member to begin with. She even felt that they were pampering her way too much, making her almost want to try to join the drama club once more. But, since she has a firm goal which is making her very own club, she decided that she should do her best more and not be spoiled by them. :The day of the technical meeting has come and Shigure is the MC of said meeting. He explained how the tournament works and the opponent for each student was announced through a computer terminal. Eruna was shocked to learn that she had to fight against Katai in the first round. Katai approached her and said that they should do their best while shaking her hand. Shigure also introduced students who have high estimation points and are favored as the winner (at times, it was Asuhi, Haruka, and Eruna). :Meanwhile, Seisa and Sadamatsu were watching the technical meeting from afar. Sadamatsu asked Seisa, who was watching the meeting with a glimpse of interest, about why she didn't let Eruna join the going-home club, to which she responded that Eruna has something that she is eager to see how it develops. :In the night before the tournament, the Houkago Six was concluded and Eruna expressed her gratitude and said that she felt that because of Houkago Six, she was getting closer to her dream, to which Nyamirin responded by patting her head and Kumano-san by crying and begging that she be a part of the drama club. Usamaru also said that he wanted to be in the final tournament with Eruna while Tonkyun took off his mask and said that he would support Eruna's dream while smiling, surprising everyone who just saw his real face. :As a token of gratitude, Eruna decided to clean up the Houkago Six room alone. She found gorilla accessories which were meant for her, hidden on a desk in the middle of cleaning. Suddenly, Yuto approached her and said that he wanted to ask something to her with a grim face. Music 11 :Before he brought up the topic, Yuto apologized for not being able to come to the Houkago Six closing, saying that he found it hard to deal with things like farewell and such, since it made him feel a bit lonely. Eruna quickly cheered him up that they could do this kind of event together once she is done with her club. Seeing Eruna smiling so happily at him while saying that, Yuto finally confronted Eruna, stepping into the topic about why she kept silent and still befriended him even though she knows that Yuto was acting all along, with a serious tone and emotionless face. This frightened Eruna for a moment but she quickly said that it can't be helped and that the drama club members knew all along as well. They still befriended Yuto because he was a part of them and even though he was just acting, they still liked him despite his flaws. Yuto was shocked with this revelation and suddenly all of the drama club members burst into the room. Nyamirin said to him that there is no way she couldn't notice it as she always been together with him for quite a long time. Usamaru, albeit with tears on his face, also added that even if he deceived himself, everyone still liked Yuto and it would never change. Lastly, Kumano-san said that there is no way all of the drama club members would leave him behind. This made Yuto cry and realize that it wasn't actually necessary for him to put on a mask in order to be liked by others since true friendship wouldn't leave him alone as he had always thought. :Sometime later during the night, Eruna and Houkago Six members came to Yuto's room to held a small party and sleepover. Yuto saw a dream that he would always see, a dream where he was about to part with his little brother. But, different from the usual, his dream now has a continuation wherein his brother said that he would always come back for Yuto so he doesn't have to worry for his condition. This made Yuto slowly wake up and say to himself that the nightmare wouldn't approach him anymore starting from now, while crying silently. Music 12 :Eruna was late on her first day of Rookie Battle and she rushed to the battle arena with Bimii. Midway she found Yuto, who was telling her something but she couldn't hear it due to their distance. Yuto commanded her to go quickly and quietly told her to do her best while seeing her off. Usamaru, Tonkyun, and Kumano-san were already on her battle arena, making Eruna happy. Asuhi also came there together with Yuto, making her glad that the two of them were finally able to reconcile. :Katai has been waiting for Eruna on the arena and finally the battle started intensely, yet enjoyably. Music 13 :The battle of Eruna vs. Katai has started and Eruna has already lost one of her crystals in the beginning, surprising her since she didn't know Katai could be this strong. When she was finally able to crush one of Katai's crystals in return, Katai finally revealed her power, Cutie Ink and activated it, and Eruna recognized that her power is similar to Himi's. In a critical moment, Eruna finally used her power to turn the situation and she won against Katai. Both shook their hands for the last time and Katai said that she was happy to be able to fight her and hopes Eruna can still keep winning in the event. Usamaru congratulated Eruna on her first victory, while Asuhi and Yuto did a thumbs-up for her. She thanked everyone for their support in return and also promised to Asuhi that she'll keep winning every round so that they could meet and fight in the final battle of the Rookie Tournament. :Since she only had one battle for today, Eruna decided to stroll around booths while buying so many food, mainly takoyaki. Bimii warned her to at least be concerned about her points but Eruna said that she just has to keep winning to receive more points. In the middle of strolling, they found Sadamatsu promoting his shooting booth, half-smiling with a gloomy aura around him. Music 14 :Eruna came to Sadamatsu's booth and Sadamatsu showed her the grand prize of his booth, which is a 1:1 Miracle Man doll from his parents' home, proudly. She decided to help him because he was all alone and he was making a difficult face (which Eruna assumed was a sad face due to being all alone, but actually it was just because he couldn't hold himself anymore and he really has to go to the toilet). While helping him, Yuto, who happened to see her, approached the booth and asked her whether she was on her part-time or not. Seeing Yuto that seemed to take an interest in the booth, Eruna decided to multiply the booth price, to which he responded in a tsukkomi way. He was about to complain to Eruna, but upon seeing the prize displayed at the booth, he decided to play because he was really interested in getting the grand prize--though he denied it in a tsundere way. He failed to get it though, since the grand prize is being cheated by Sadamatsu himself by putting a giant flower behind it so it wouldn't fall no matter how much it was shot at. Apparently it is his childhood treasure, and the two fought over it, which made Eruna amused. : After finshing with helping Sadamatsu and parting with Yuto, Eruna met Usamaru and Tonkyun, who had finished and won their battles respectively. Eruna got shocked that she actually forgot to see their battles. They then decided to re-watch it on a small hill near the booths. After Usamaru's and Tonkyun's videos of their battle ended, Bimii congratulated all of them and suggested that they go to the Newspaper booth since they published the Rookie Top 10 ranking, which affects estimation points greatly. After getting their own newspaper extra it was revealed that Eruna and Tonkyun got #4 and #10 place, respectively, while Asuhi is on the top. What shocked Eruna more is that a member from the going-home club held the #9 position on the Rookie Top 10. The person is named Uguisu Kashiwabara, whose picture was not displayed and even labelled as 'secret'. Differences from the light novel *Eruna's slightly homoerotic fantasy about Yuto and Asuhi as well as Usamaru and Tonkyun is toned down. *The scenes about Eruna's dream before Houkago Six was held and Himi's helping of Eruna to remove her 'room' which was made from a corrugated box are omitted. *In the novel, there were so many people who participated in the training, however it's been cut into six persons only (main drama club members and Eruna) in the manga. It is also explained why the training name becomes Houkago Six and why they had a pose on cover 10. *In the novel, Shigure introduced several students before he introduced Eruna while in the manga, he only introduced Asuhi, Haruka, and Eruna. *Sadamatsu is drinking a tea brewed out of nowhere while talking with Seisa. *Yuto's dream and all of the battle scenes are depicted in more detail in the manga. *Music 12 skipped Nyamirin who was still sleeping and Kumano-san's memo since it doesn't have any significance to the plot. *In the novel, after watching Usamaru's and Tonkyun's battle, they bought the newspaper extra first and then watched Haruka's and Asuhi's battle respectively. In the manga, however, the latter was omitted to simplify the plot. *Asuhi was assigned to battle against Uguisu in the novel, which is what made Eruna shocked. In the manga, she was shocked about Uguisu after seeing the article. Cover Pages music09.jpg|Music 09 music10.jpg|Music 10 music12.jpg|Music 12 music13.jpg|Music 13 music14.jpg|Music 14 V3-animate tokuten.jpg|Special limited edition of third manga cover featuring Yuto and Asuhi which was illustrated by Akina See also *Volumes and Chapters Category:Manga